marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Florida
'''Florida' is a state located in the southeastern region of the United States of America. History Search of Bruce Banner ]] Major Kathleen Sparr informed General Thaddeus Ross of a clue about Bruce Banner's locations, through a case of Gamma poisoning by a man in Milwaukee after consuming a drink containing Banner's blood that was bottled in a factory in Brazil. Both Ross and Sparr left the Pentagon and went to Fort Johnson in the Everglades, in order to assemble a Military Unit to capture Banner. General Joe Greller, stationed at Fort Johnson and a friend of Ross, managed to enlist the help of Russian-born British special operations expert Emil Blonsky assigned by the to the unit. Ross and his unit boarded a plane, where Sparr briefed them about the capture mission. Ross clarified the danger that Banner supposed, even though he did not appear an enemy combatant, as he was involved in the death of two scientists, a soldier, a state trooper in Idaho and two hunters in Canada.The Incredible Hulk Oil Slick In 2010, the Roxxon Oil Corporation oil tanker Norco spilled a million gallons of crude oil off the coast of Pensacola. Matthew Ellis used his political influence to avoid that the Roxxon executives were judged and imprisoned for the event.Iron Man 3 Retrieval of the Item 47 ]] Benjamin Pollack and his girlfriend Claire Wise planned and committed a series of thefts using a Chitauri Gun that fell from the sky inside their laboratory in New York City and that Pollack managed to repair. With the money stolen from different banks across the United States, Wise and Pollack bought a big Pearson-boat in Key West, and they were planning to leave in a period of twenty-four hours. S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell managed to obtain information about the purchase from the previous owner of the boat. Agent Felix Blake ordered Sitwell to travel to Key West to retrieve the weapon and neutralize the thieves. Wise and Pollack were staying at a motel, where they counted the money they stole and realized they had obtained enough money to live the rest of their lives. While they were about to begin a celebration, one of their neighbours turned up the volume of the music, and Pollack went to the room to ask him to turn it down. When Pollack knocked the door, he encountered Sitwell, who lured him to the room with the music. Sitwell managed to restrain Pollack, but he resisted and cried to Wise in order to let her know that an agent had tracked them down. with the Chitauri Gun]] Wise took the Chitauri Gun and shot at the wall, opening a hole to the room, and approached the room to check Pollack's status, while Sitwell entered her room through the door and struggled with her for the weapon. Pollack tackled Sitwell, and the weapon fell to the floor, firing itself and destroying the money stolen by Pollack and Wise. Sitwell interrogated the couple about the status of the weapon, being theirs the only one who still functioned, and Wise revealed that Pollack managed to repair it, and Pollack offered to show Sitwell how he did in order to avoid going to jail. Sitwell revealed that his mission was to retrieve the weapon and neutralize them. Pollack and Wise thought the worst of that reveal, but Sitwell recruited them to S.H.I.E.L.D.Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Anti-Matter Meteorite ]] S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to stop an Anti-Matter Meteorite whose trajectory would have make it splashed down just of the coast of Miami and it would have devoured the city. This incident was later used by Phil Coulson as an example of how keeping dangerous events quiet and contained is very important to avoid spreading panic amongst the population, when Skye thought about warning the people who lived around Llactapata in Peru of the potential danger of the 0-8-4 discovered there.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 Aldrich Killian's War Mandarin's Broadcasts ]] Aldrich Killian used his own mansion in Miami as his primary location in the broadcasts of Trevor Slattery's Mandarin threats using green screen and what Slattery denominated as movie magic to make him appear in countries with a known presence of the Ten Rings such as Afghanistan or Pakistan. Following the Destruction of Tony Stark's Mansion, Killian received a call from Eric Savin informing him of the destruction, but that the corpse of Tony Stark was not found. Killian promptly ended the call, as he was preparing for the recording of another of the Mandarin's threats, and simply ordered Savin to attend his appointment at Rose Hill.Iron Man 3 Kidnapping of Pepper Potts Pepper Potts was taken to the mansion by Maya Hansen revealing her collaboration with Killian and their intention to use Potts as an incentive to make Tony Stark work in improving Extremis. Infiltration of Tony Stark Tony Stark tracked the origin of the Mandarin broadcasts to Aldrich Killian's Mansion in Miami, managing to defeat all the guards using a variety of home-made weapons. Stark located and interrogated Trevor Slattery, realizing that the "Mandarin" was only a decoy created by Aldrich Killian to divert the attention over the explosions caused by Extremis, and the man thought responsible of it was just a British actor named Trevor Slattery. While interrogating Slattery, Eric Savin rendered Stark unconscious. Maya Hansen asked a now prisoner Stark to help her stabilize Extremis, but Stark tried to convince her of doing the right thing and liberate him. Killian showed up, explaining that the desperation Stark made him feel in Switzerland and that the anonymity he experienced then would be the rule he would follow to achieve his goals. Therefore, he created the Mandarin to be the face of evil, the target for people while he pulled the strings behind the scenes. In order to make Stark feel the same desperation, he showed Pepper Potts painfully trying to assimilate the Extremis injected into her body. Hansen had a change of heart, provoked by Stark's words and Killian's actions, threatening to kill herself using an overdose of Extremis and demanding Killian to liberate Stark. Killian simply killed her without hesitation, and told Stark that a high level position was now vacant. Kidnapping of James Rhodes James Rhodes was taken to Aldrich Killian's Mansion too after being neutralized in Pakistan. Aldrich Killian managed to take him out the Iron Patriot Armor using his Extremis powers. Rhodes defeated some of the guards, but was rendered unconscious as he was surprised to see Killian breathing fire. Killian celebrated that everything was going according to his plan, as the following he would control the most feared terrorist in the world, and the new President of the United States, as Eric Savin would to use the Rhodes' armor as a trojan horse in order to infiltrate the Air Force One and kidnap President Matthew Ellis. Liberation of Tony Stark An alarm set in the watch Tony Stark obtained from Harley Keener indicated that Stark's Mark 42 armor should have finished recharging its energy. Stark threatened the guards watching over him while tied to a mattress base, and as the guards mocked him, different pieces of the armor arrived, allowing him to defeat all the guards he came across. Iron Man witnessed how Aldrich Killian abandoned the complex, and how Eric Savin departed inside the Iron Patriot Armor. He tried to follow them, but the armor was unable to fly. He found a battery and connected it to the armor in order to raise its power reserves. James Rhodes regained consciousness and told Stark his current situation. They went to defeat the remaining guards in order to meet Trevor Slattery, and they obtained a clue for Killian's next move, that it involved a ship and another move that had something to do with Vice President Rodriguez. Stark and Rhodes seized Slattery's speedboat, bought by Killian as payment for his acting as the Mandarin, and travelled to the Roxxon ship Norco. Rescue of the Air Force One Crew Eric Savin detonated an explosive that opened a hole in the Air Force One while it flew over Florida. Thirteen of the members of the crew that survived Savin's attack to kidnap President Matthew Ellis were sucked out of the plane, but Tony Stark remotely commanded his Iron Man Armor to rescue them. Stark carried the thirteen making a human chain, and slow down the fall just when they were about to hit the ocean, dropping them near Miami and saving their lives. Stark congratulated them for a good team work, but his armor was hit by a trucker. Acquisition of the Norco ]] Aldrich Killian acquired the ''Norco to use it as an excuse to kill President Matthew Ellis and make it seem as a Mandarin terrorist action for political reasons due to Ellis' role in the aftermath of the oil slick. Arrival of President Ellis Aldrich Killian arrived at the Norco and checked Pepper Potts, who had been injected with Extremis and was held prisoner inside the ship, and revealed that she was taken captive not just to motivate Tony Stark into stabilizing Extremis, but actually as Killian's personal trophy. Killian greeted President Matthew Ellis as he was taken to the ship inside the Iron Patriot Armor, who recognized the ship as the Roxxon Norco. Killian told his motives to retain Ellis in the ship, as he didn't want to negotiate for Ellis' life, he intended to kill him masquerading as a Mandarin terrorist attack in order to let Vice President Rodriguez, secretly in league with Killian, to become the new president. Battle on the Norco Arrival of the Iron Legion Tony Stark and James Rhodes were able to board the ship, but where outnumbered as the tanker was guarded by a large squad of Extremis Soldiers. Rhodes located President Matthew Ellis, tied inside Rhodes' Iron Patriot Armor waiting for his public execution. Stark and Rhodes were spotted by the soldiers, and forced to take cover, while starting to be surrounded by the soldiers. Stark grew confident as a humming noise was heard approaching, and Rhodes asked if it was what he believed it was. A whole legion of Iron Man Armors surrounded the ship, as the much needed backup for Rhodes and Stark. Stark ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to target the soldiers due to their unique heat signatures, and ordered to neutralize them with the maximum prejudice. The armors started battling the soldiers, gaining the upper hand though some of the armors were destroyed during the fight. Stark also defined some of the battle strategy for the armors, such as ordering the Mark XXXVIII to stabilize structure of the oil tanker. Stark donned one of his armors to battle himself, but didn't let Rhodes wear one as they were explicitly coded for Stark. An armor controlled by J.A.R.V.I.S. carried Rhodes, but they were attacked by a soldier and forced to jump to one of the footbridges. A pair of Extremis soldiers attacked him, but Stark's armors easily defeated them before they could harm Rhodes. Hostage Rescue Stark went on to rescue Pepper Potts, stil tied inside the tanker, but she was hit by one of the explosions and was trapped under a large amount of debris, but Killian himself attacked Stark and disabled the Arc Reactor of the armor using his advanced Extremis abilities, and taunted Stark due to his inability to defeat him in front of Potts, but Stark waited until the last moment and cut Killian's arm. The arm started to melt the ship due to its high temperature, and make Potts fall through the open hull. Rhodes went to save President Ellis and defeated a pair of Extremis Soldiers, tricking them into falling from the container they ambushed him. Rhodes liberated the president, and recovered his armor. As Iron Patriot, Rhodes rescued Ellis and took him outside the ship. Meanwhile, Stark rushed to save Potts. He tried to convince her to let go as Stark will catch her and prevent her falling, but the debris moved and Potts fell to her seeming death, leaving Stark devastated. Killian reappeared unharmed and having recovered his arm, and taunted Stark again for letting Potts die. Stark angrily confronted Killian, using different armors that were destroyed by Killian, and avoiding a fatal blow in a sceneraio parallelized by Killian to the roof in Bern where they never met. Stark waited as the Mark XLII armor approached, but it crashed against an obstacle and disassembled into pieces. Killian, prepared to kill Stark, taunted him for what he thought it would be the last time, but Stark answered him in order to buy some time, telling Killian that it was right that Stark didn't deserve Potts, but there was no need to improve her, as she was already perfect. Stark ordered the Mark XLII to be worn by Killian, and asked J.A.R.V.I.S. to trigger the self-destruction of the armor to kill Killian. Final Showdown vs. Aldrich Killian]] Killian survived the explosion, and reappeared before Stark claiming that he was the Mandarin, but was confronted by Potts, who also survived her fall. One of the armors approached, intending to attack Potts recognizing her Extremis heat signature, but she angrily destroyed it with a single punch, tearing apart the repulsor gauntlet and using it to detonate a missile that he launched to Killian, finally killing him. Stark and Potts, relieved by the end of the battle, discussed what they would do after that, as Potts finally understood Stark's obsession with the armors. Potts was worried to hurt Stark due to Extremis, and promised her to help her without distractions, as he ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to destroy all his remaining armors. Arrest of Trevor Slattery Following the death of Aldrich Killian and the rescue of President Matthew Ellis, Trevor Slattery was arrested in Miami for his involvement with A.I.M. and his role in the Mandarin broadcasts. Slattery gained all the media attention he sought as an actor, and was pleased to see how many reporters gathered to cover the news about him. Slattery ended up being imprisoned at Seagate Prison.Marvel One-Shot: All Hail the King Kidnapping of Phil Coulson Lloyd Rathman, Senior Partner and director of wealth management for Kester, Dyer and Rathman LLP, was the owner of a party boat in Key Largo. Skye, excluded by Victoria Hand from the investigation to locate kidnapped agent Phil Coulson, posed as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May to make Rathman help her hack into the bank accounts by using his private corporate I.D. To gain Rathman's cooperation, she threatened to freeze all his assets, but offered to keep them all, even the party boat in Key Largo, if he cooperated in her investigation.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.11: The Magical Place Clairvoyant Candidates Chase of Deathlok ]] Phil Coulson and John Garrett devised a plan of investigating the candidates rejected from the Index as possible identities for the Clairvoyant, enlisting senior agents Victoria Hand, Jasper Sitwell and Felix Blake to assist them. During their mission, agents Blake and Melinda May were attacked by Deathlok while investigating one of the candidates, Thomas Nash, but Blake was able to shoot one of Leo Fitz's Tag Rounds, that S.H.I.E.L.D. used to track Deathlok to Pensacola. Coulson and Garrett led an operation including agents May, Grant Ward and multiple S.W.A.T. teams, with Leo Fitz and Skye remotely assisting them, in order to capture Deathlok, who was hiding in an abandoned racetrack in Pensacola. Before entering, Ward assigned an agent to protect Skye, as the Clairvoyant had ordered her death before, and maybe he could order Deathlok to try it again. Garrett acknowleged the agents involved that the use of stealth during the raid was futile, and warned them about Deathlok's cybernetic enhancement, and then entered the compound blasting the door. As the field agents cleared the first room, Fitz located Deathlok deploying his Golden Retrievers, an item that impressed Garrett. Skye watched an image of Deathlok caught by one of the retrievers, and as she switched the view to a multi-spectrum overlay, she saw what the Centipede Project did to Michael Peterson in order to transform him into Deathlok, implanting metallic prosthesis beneath his skin. Deathlok destroyed the retriever that was filming him, and Coulson ordered Fitz to return to the tactical van as Deathlok knew they were there. The agents looked for him through the whole compound, and Deathlok managed to ambush a small team led by Ward, attacking them with his Forearm Rocket Launcher. Though two men were hit, Ward was able to take cover, avoiding the explosion, and managed to return the fire. Skye requested a medical team for Ward's men, and warned May that Deathlok was coming her way. As May pursued him, Deathlok jumped to the bottom floor, and Coulson continued the pursuit to the sub-basement, asking Fitz if he could send a retriever to his location. Coulson advanced and came across Garrett, almost shooting at him. They both saw Deathlok behind them, and although they pursued him, Deathlok managed to escape them. However, agents Coulson and Garrett found another person in the basement, Thomas Nash.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.16: End of the Beginning Clairvoyance Phil Coulson and John Garrett found Thomas Nash in the basement of the racetrack in a vegetative state, connected to a heart rate monitor, a computer that synthetized his voice, and a series of screens. As Coulson and Garrett faced Nash, the computer said that he surrendered. Ward and May also arrived at the room where Nash was found, and the agents started interrogating Nash, who seemed to be the Clairvoyant. Nash's computer spoke for him, making references to the quotes and data the agents had about him, such as paraphrasing Edison Po's quote about that he didn't like to be touched, that marked the first time Coulson and his team heard about the Clairvoyant. Before proceeding, Ward checked the room and though there could be explosives inside, and Coulson ordered them not to touch anything before checking if there was any explosive device. Nash assured that there were no traps in the room, and that they met because they were destined to do it. As Garrett asked if Nash was the Clairvoyant, Nash's computer replied that he was Thomas Nash, but Po gave him that title, that he considered a bit dramatic. Coulson warned the rest of the agent not to lower their guard, as Deathlok or another enemy could appear and attack them, though Nash assured that Deathlok was gone, having cut his feed so that nobody could find him. Coulson asked Nash the reason why he made Deathlok lead the agents to him, and his answer was that he wanted to see him with his own eyes, finally understanding why he couldn't see Coulson after his death, as if he became a broken man that didn't know he was broken. Garrett suggested to stop listening Nash and take him to the Fridge, but Nash was not afraid of being imprisoned, as in his vegetative state, he couldn't be confined more than he was in his chair. Nash continued teasing Coulson, saying that he would be able to see him wherever he went, like when he saw Coulson holding Skye when she almost died. Coulson angrily told Nash that he would be kept in a small cell and nobody would hear him again. Nash didn't cease teasing Coulson, saying that he had betrayed, and now feared what was going to happen, as something was coming for him and Skye, saying that she would die giving them what they wanted from her. Suddenly, as he continued with his threats, Ward shot and killed Nash in cold blood. Everyone was surprised by that reaction, and Ward was taken into custody for killing Nash. Aftermath John Garrett and Phil Coulson discussed Grant Ward's sudden reaction that led him to kill Thomas Nash, and how he was taken over by his emotions and killed him in cold blood. Ward was going to be escorted to the Hub, and Garrett asked Coulson if he wanted him to escort Ward. Coulson refused, as he wanted to talk to Ward before presenting him to the review board. Garrett then left, as he was still assigned to hunt Deathlok, and Coulson asked him to keep him updated of his progress. Melinda May informed Coulson of a message received from S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, that Nick Fury had returned and requested to see him at the Triskelion. May noticed how Coulson would finally be able to ask him about the multiple things that were bothering him. Cybertek Cybertek operates a facility in Miami. When John Garrett was affected by an EMP caused by Leo Fitz, Raina contacted Cybertek and they began preparing the facility to treat Garrett.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag Double Trouble ]] In Miami, the church Santa Maria de las Flores caught fire, but the only artifact that remained untouched was a 500 year old painting with the Words of Creation written on its back. A priest and bishop decided to have a fundraiser to rebuild the church. Sunil Bakshi, disguised as Glenn Talbot, took the painting in the name of the United States Armed Forces to his hotel room. ]] Later, on South Beach, Lance Hunter kissed a woman to pick her purse to steal a ticket to give to Skye. Skye needed this ticket to duplicate it so that Phil Coulson and Melinda May could crash the fundraiser in order to get the painting.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.04: Face My Enemy Trivia *Florida translates into "Flowery" in Spanish. References External Links * Category:Locations Category:States Category:The Incredible Hulk Locations Category:Iron Man 3 Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:Marvel One-Shots Locations